Isoflavones occur in a variety of leguminous plants, including vegetable protein materials such as soybeans. These compounds include daidzin, 6"-OAc daidzin, 6"-OMal daidzin, daidzein, genistin, 6"-OAc genistin, 6"-OMal genistin, genistein, glycitin, 6"-OAc-glycitin, 6"-OMal glycitin, glycitein, biochanin A, formononentin, and coumestrol. Typically these compounds are associated with the inherent, bitter flavor of soybeans.
The isoflavones in soybean materials include isoflavone glucosides (glucones), isoflavone conjugates and aglucone isoflavones. Isoflavone glucosides have a glucose molecule attached to an isoflavone moiety. Isoflavone conjugates have additional moieties attached to the glucose molecule of an isoflavone glucoside, for example, 6"-OAc genistin contains an acetate group attached to the six position of the glucose molecule of genistin. Aglucone isoflavones consist solely of an isoflavone moiety.
Soy contains three "families" of isoflavone compounds having corresponding glucoside, conjugate, and aglucone members: the genistein family, the daidzein family, and the glycitein family. The genistein family includes the glucoside genistin; the conjugates 6"-OMal genistin (6"-malonate ester of genistin) and 6"-OAc genistin (6"-acetate ester of genistin); and the aglucone genistein. The daidzein family includes the glucoside daidzin; the conjugates 6"-OMal daidzin and 6"-OAc daidzin; and the aglucone daidzein. The glycitein family includes the glucoside glycitin; the conjugate 6"-OMal glycitin; and the aglucone glycitein.
In the production of commercial products, such as vegetable protein concentrates, the focus has been to remove these materials. For example, in a conventional process for the production of a soy protein concentrate in which soy flakes are extracted with an aqueous acid or an aqueous alcohol to remove water soluble materials from the soy flakes under conditions in which protein is not soluble in the extractant, much of the isoflavones are solubilized in the extract. The extract of water soluble materials, including the isoflavones, is soy molasses. The soy molasses is a byproduct material in the production of soy protein concentrate, and is typically discarded. Soy molasses, therefore, is an inexpensive and desirable source of isoflavones, provided that the isoflavones can be separated from the soy molasses.
It has recently been recognized that the isoflavones contained in vegetable protein materials such as soybeans have medicinal value. The aglucone isoflavones are of particular interest. Genistein and daidzein may significantly reduce cardiovascular risk factors. "Plant and Mammnalian Estrogen Effects on Plasma Lipids of Female Monkeys", Circulation, vol. 90, p. 1259 (October 1994). Genistein and daidzein are also thought to reduce the symptoms of conditions caused by reduced or altered levels of endogenous estrogen in women, such as menopause or premenstrual syndrome. Further, it has recently been recognized that aglucone isoflavones may inhibit the growth of human cancer cells, such as breast cancer cells and prostate cancer cells, as described in the following articles: "Genistein Inhibition of the Growth of Human Breast Cancer Cells, Independence from Estrogen Receptors and the Multi-Drug Resistance Gene" by Peterson and Barnes, Biochemical and Biophysical Research, Communications, Vol. 179, No. 1, pp. 661-667, Aug. 30, 1991; "Genistein and Biochanin A Inhibit the Growth of Human Prostrate Cancer Cells but not Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Tyrosine Autophosphorylation" by Peterson and Barnes, The Prostate, Vol. 22, pp. 335-345 (1993); and "Soybeans Inhibit Mammary Tumors in Models of Breast Cancer" by Barnes, et al., Mutagens and Carcinogens in the Diet, pp. 239-253 (1990).
The aglucone isoflavones have the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be selected from the group consisting of H, OH and OCH.sub.3. Genistein has the formula above where R.sub.1 =OH, R.sub.2 =H, R.sub.3 =OH, and R.sub.4 =OH, daidzein has the formula above where R.sub.1 =OH, R.sub.2 =H, R.sub.3 =H, and R.sub.4 =OH, and glycitein has the formula above where R.sub.1 =OH, R.sub.2 =OCH.sub.3, R.sub.3 =H, and R.sub.4 =OH.
It is therefore to the isoflavones and to the recovery of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses to which the present invention is directed. The present invention is further directed to isoflavone glucosides and aglucone isoflavones--to the conversion of isoflavones of soy molasses to isoflavone glucosides and aglucone isoflavones, and to the recovery of an isoflavone glucoside enriched material and an aglucone isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses.
A general process for converting vegetable protein isoflavone conjugates to aglucone isoflavones is known, and is provided in the currently pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/477,102 filed Jun. 7, 1995 owned by the assignee of the present application.
Other processes are known in the art for converting isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones, such as described in Japanese Patent Application 258,669 to Obata, et al. Such processes do not provide for the recovery of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses. Such processes also do not provide for the conversion of isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides or to aglucone isoflavones. Furthermore, these processes achieve only a moderate extent of conversion of isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones, and require a substantial period of time to effect this moderate extent conversion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an isoflavone enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an isoflavone glucoside enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an aglucone isoflavone enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.